


Ice-Cream with Daddy or Lilly Hiddleston's guide to stealing Dad's food

by CJPearce01



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Benedict's a good uncle, Daddy Hiddles, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Tom's daughter likes Ice-Cream, Tom's daughter shouldn't eat Ice-Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJPearce01/pseuds/CJPearce01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your husband, Tom, are eating ice-cream one night, and your daughter becomes curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cream with Daddy or Lilly Hiddleston's guide to stealing Dad's food

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism would be appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> -Femke

You and your husband, Tom Hiddleston, sat opposite each other at your dinner table, enjoying a bowl of ice cream. Your 1-year-old daughter sits in in her highchair at the end of the table, watching both of you with great interest. Lilly is possibly the best child you and Tom could have hoped for. She slept through the night, she ate her food without throwing it around the room, and best of all (according to Tom) her first words were Dada. Tom loved her to bits. Every night, after you had dinner, he would sit on the floor of the lounge with her in his lap, and he would read her a story. You would sit in your chair and gaze fondly down at the pair. Lilly was definitely going to be a daddy’s girl.

You and Tom continued to eat your ice cream in silence. You started to notice that Lilly was eyeing up the spoonful of ice cream that was heading towards Tom’s mouth. You continued to watch her as she opened her mouth slightly as her father popped the spoon into his mouth. Her eyes followed his hand as he prepared himself for another mouthful of creamy goodness. 

“Tom,” You whisper

“Yes, darling?” he replies, the spoon hovering in front of his mouth.

“ Don’t look now, but I think your daughter is plotting a way to steal your ice cream”

Tom’s eyes shifted towards where Lilly was sitting. You could tell he was coming up with an evil plan by the way his eyes got a mischievous glint in them.

“Thomas, be nice” You scolded him.

“Oh come on (Y/N). Let me tease her at least once” he pleaded, giving you his puppy dog eyes. You sighed and rolled you eyes.

“Alright, fine. But don’t come crying to me when she doesn’t want to be held by you”

Tom just scoffed and raised the spoon to his lips once again, giving your daughter a pointed stare. Lilly watched him closely, she eyes narrowing as his lips enclosed over the spoon. She let out a small whine, causing Tom’s eyes to crinkle in delight at the response he was getting. With the next spoonful, he made it look as if he was going to let her have some, but at the last second, spooned it into his own mouth. Lilly banged her fists on the tray table of her highchair and squealed. Tom let out a proper laugh this time and repeated his previous actions. By now, Lilly was getting really frustrated, her eyes filling with tears.

“Dada!” she screamed when Tom ignored her protests.

You watched from the sidelines, the amusement clear on your face. This time, when Tom scooped up some more ice cream, he moved the spoon all the way towards Lilly and gently nudged her mouth with the spoon. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing Tom to push the spoon in so she could have her fist bite of ice cream. It was clear that the cold hit her before the taste, because she screwed up her little face and shuddered slightly, letting out a small noise of surprise. Tom laughed loudly, he head tilting back.

“Was that cold, princess?” he asked her, leaning forward to wipe some of the ice cream off her chin. 

She reached toward the bowl, her small hands grasping the air, clearly signaling that she wanted more. 

“Do you want some more, beautiful?” Tom asked.

“Dada!” she shrieked.

“But baby, there’s none left!” Tom replied, tilting the bowl forward to show her.

Lilly’s eyes filled with tears and her lower lip wobbled. Sensing a potential meltdown, you lifted her out of her highchair and settled her in your lap, kissing her blonde curls that were so like Tom’s own. 

“Don’t cry, darling,” you whispered into her hair.

The words clearly had no effect on her, because the tears spilled over her eyelids and her small body shook as she started to sob. Tom’s face fell when he saw his baby girl crying.

“I did warn you,” You told Tom.

He rolled his eyes and stretched his arms out, clearly wanting to take Lilly from you. You stood up from the table and walked over to him. You felt his hands brush yours as he took the screaming baby from your arms. Tom cradled her close to him, stroking her hair and planting light kisses on her forehead.

“I’m sorry, darling. Daddy’s sorry,” he cooed.

Slowly, Lilly’s crying got quieter, turning into miserable hiccups and she stopped trying to struggle from her father’s strong grasp, collapsing back against his chest in a teary mess. Tom used his sleeve to wipe the tears from her face and pressed a kiss to her red cheek.

“Okay,” he said, standing up. “I think it’s bedtime”.

\-----------------------

A few hours later, you two were expecting your close friend, Benedict Cumberbatch to come over. Only, there was one small problem. Lilly was sick and couldn’t get to sleep. Neither you nor Tom knew what was wrong with her, only that she had a slight fever and she’d been sick about 10 minutes after you two had put her in her crib. Tom was currently in the nursery with a screaming Lilly in his arms, trying desperately to get her to sleep. You were too pre-occupied with Lilly’s screams, that you didn’t hear the doorbell ring.

“Are you going to get that, love?” Tom asked.

You jumped up from the rocking chair you were sat in and bounded down the stairs to the front door. You opened it to reveal Benedict standing there. 

“Benedict! Come in” You said, opening the door wider so her could walk in.

“Hi (Y/N). Good to see you again” he said as he leaned over to give you a kiss on the cheek. “Where’s Tom?”

You opened your mouth to reply, when Tom came walking down with an exhausted looking baby in his arms. 

“Hey Ben” he greeted his close friend, tiredness clear in his voice.

Benedict’s eyes swept over his friend’s tired look and the red-faced baby in his arms.

“Oh dear! What’s going on? Do you want me to leave?” he asked.

“Oh nononono. You don’t need to leave Benedict! Lilly’s just gotten sick. She’s not getting to sleep” you explained as you ushered the bewildered man into the lounge.

“Poor thing,” he cooed, walking over to Lilly and stroking a finger over her cheek. 

“Christ, she’s quite warm” he exclaimed. “Why do you think she’s sick?”

“It’s probably all that ice cream Tom fed her earlier on” you replied with a giggle.

Tom let out an indignant noise, only for it to be drowned out by yet another scream from your daughter.

“You sound utterly miserable, princess” Benedict sighed, taking Lilly from Tom’s arms and let her settle into his. “Have you tried singing to her?”

You and Tom both shook your heads, admitting to not having thought of something as simple as that.

Benedict smile and he started to sing a lullaby. 

“Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.”

By the time Benedict had finished singing, Lilly’s eyes had closed and the child was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

“Ohmygod, thanks Ben” Tom said gratefully. Both men disappeared up the stairs to put Lilly in her crib.

You gave Benedict a massive hug when he came down the stairs.

“Thanks so much Benedict” you whispered in his ear.

He smiled happily. “Anything to make my little niece happy” he replied.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch. You, Tom and Benedict stayed in the lounge, the baby monitor turned up as loud as it could be. You three talked about the filming of Sherlock and some of the work Tom was doing. When Benedict left, you and Tom were exhausted and went straight to bed. Once you were lying in bed, Tom snuggled up behind you and threw one of his arms around your waist, pulling you closer towards him.

“Thank-you for being an amazing mother” he whispered in you ear and gave the spot behind your ear a small kiss. You smiled and tilted your head back so it was resting on his shoulder. You fell asleep in his arms, and Lilly didn’t wake you up at all during the night. You truly did love your little family.


End file.
